Puedes contar conmigo
by Tinta de Luna
Summary: Hermione necesita de un amigo, él quiere ser algo más en su vida. ¿Podrá haber 2da oportunidad? Oneshot/songfic. Por cambio de cuenta, vuelvo a publicarla. Historia plagiada por InuHa Lima.


**Puedes contar conmigo**

Por Tinta de Luna antes Sara Haskell

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, al igual que la canción "Puedes contar conmigo" del grupo La oreja de van gogh es de su respectivo autor. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, producto de mi loca imaginación. No demandas, por favor. Gracias._

ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia fue escrita en el año 2004 y publicada en Potter Fics por Sara Potter, la cual es la misma Tinta de Luna y Sara Haskell. Y por diversos mótivos tuve que borrar y cambiar de cuenta. Pero este fic fue plagiado por INUHA LIMA. Mi intención no es hacer un pleito sino aclarar esta situación. Si hay duda alguna puedes buscar en Potter Fics el nick de Sara Potter y verán publicadas 4 historias. Una es la misma que se encuentra en mi olvidada cuenta de Sara Haskell. Gracias.

***

Después de un largo entrenamiento de quidditch y de hacer los deberes Ron y Harry se dirigen al gran comedor para degustar una deliciosa cena.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hermione?, después de las clases se desapareció- dijo Harry muy cansado.

-Ya sabes debe estar en la biblioteca como ya es nuestro último año en Hogwarts quiere obtener las mejores calificaciones en las materias. Iré a buscarla, tú adelántate- comentó Ron que al igual que Harry esta cansado por el arduo entrenamiento ya que es el guardián de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la biblioteca vió a Hermione sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas con la cabeza sobre un libro.

-Hermi...Ya es hora de la cena- dijo Ron sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

-Ve tú Ron no tengo hambre- contestó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

-Hermione ¿Estás llorando?- quiso saber Ron algo preocupado.

-No- contestó Hermione sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

Ron se sentó a un lado de Hermione y vio una carta la tomó y la leyó con cuidado, cuando terminó su cara se puso del mismo color que su cabello pero de rabia.

-¡Qué tiene ese cretino! Como se atreve a terminar contigo de esa forma- exclamó Ron enojado.

-Calmate Ron no es problema tuyo- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que lo es, ese tal Krum nunca fue sincero contigo, solo te quiso como un trofeo más, no te merece ni siquiera que derrames una lágrima por él.

_**Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar  
Mi mundo empezaba a temblar  
Presiente que se acerca al final  
No quiero ganar ahora eso que más da  
Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar**_

-Así, entonces ¿Quién me merece?- cuestiono Hermione a Ron.

-Alguien que te quiera como eres, que no te haga llorar, que te respete y que sea sincero, que no te engañe como lo hizo él- Ron se acerco más a Hermione y la abrazó.

-Me estás diciendo que el candidato perfecto eres tú- Hermione sonrió un poco.

-No, nuestra relación no fue muy buena que digamos duramos apenas unos meses de novios- la cara de Ron se marcó de una profunda tristeza y Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Pero esos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida me hiciste sentir la chica más feliz del mundo, fui una tonta al involucrarme con Víktor- por las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

_**Y sólo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer.  
Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo**_

-Recuerdo nuestra primera fue un rotundo fracaso sólo quería darte una sorpresa y todo salió mal- mencionó Ron un poco avergonzado.

-No estuvo tan mal, ese día nos dimos nuestro primer beso- la cara de Hermione se puso tan roja como un tomate.

-Pero aún así no fui un buen novio, nos la pasábamos peleando por cualquier cosa sin ningún sentido- comentó Ron viendo fijamente a los ojos de Hermione y tomándola de las manos.

-Al menos tú, nunca tuviste la intención de engañarme tú siempre fuiste sincero conmigo- dijo Hermione un poco más tranquila.

-Sabes Hermione, muchos me envidiaban por tener de novia a la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts- comentó Ron.

-Si claro, de seguro- dijo Hermione -tener de novia a un ratón de biblioteca.

-Es la verdad y yo pensaba que en verdad podríamos tener una relación formal.e incluso llegue a soñar que tú y yo podríamos hacer una vida juntos casarnos- Ron se sonrojo.

-Viví momentos muy lindos Ron y eso nunca lo podré olvidar- Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla.

**Nunca hubo maldad sólo ingenuidad  
Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies  
Cuando el sueño venga por mí, en silencio voy a construir  
Una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos  
Y sólo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
Y sólo quiero creer.**

**Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo para siempre**

-Tal vez tu y yo deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, una segunda oportunidad- mencionó Hermione.

Ron se puso de pie y su cara adquirió seriedad.

-Hermi...algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero ser tu novio- al terminar de hablar, Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Te entiendo Ron, se que ahora no debes sentir lo mismo por mí, sobretodo el que yo te haya dejado para irme con Víktor- dijo Hermione con la cabeza agachada.

Hermione tomo su mochila y dio unos pasos hacia la salida cuando Ron la detuvo.

_**Y no puedo evitar **__**echarte de menos  
Mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas  
Y hoy siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso**_

_  
**Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor**_

_  
**Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo**_

_  
**Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti  
**_

-Espera, a lo que me refiero es que ya no quiero ser tu novio, sino quiero ser algo más importante en tu vida. Que difícil es decir esto aunque ya lo planeaba hace algunos meses- dicho esto Ron se acercó a Hermione tomó su mano y de su túnica saco una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo.

-Ron. ¿Qué es esto?- Hermione tomo la caja y la abrió lentamente y dentro de ella vio un anillo.

-Hermione Granger ¿Aceptaría casarse conmigo?- preguntó Ron con un tono muy formal que hizo reír a Hermione ya que Ron no es nada serio.

-Si acepto casarme con Ronald Weasley- dicho esto con un beso sellaron su promesa.

-Ron te amo y me encantaría ser tu esposa, claro en cuanto terminemos Hogwarts- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a su ahora prometido.

-Si lo sé, pero en cuanto lo sepan mis padres se van a morir, pero no importa, porque estamos juntos y siempre Herm. Puedes contar conmigo.

**FIN ^o^**

¡Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia que tiene más de 5 años escrita, fue originalmente publicado aquí http : // www potterfics com / historias / 1376 y lo dejé tal y como fue publicado la primera vez, así que perdonen la ortografía y eso. Pero era muy peque cuando lo escribí (Ni tanto coff coff) ja ja ja Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Además es importante aclarar lo que arriba mencione.

**=Tinta de Luna=**


End file.
